º Prize º
by SMEXY GALS S.A
Summary: El Torneo de Shamanes ha finalizado y el ganador se lo lleva todo. Hao Asakura desea a Lyserg como su Trofeo y no descansará hasta someterlo. Oneshot. Alert: Rape


Aclaratorias: Semxy Gals S.A en una entidad binacional conformada por el duo de hermanas incestuosas y adictas al yaoi, Juny S. Tao y Nadesiko Takase.

Objetivo inmediato: escribir buenos fics con bishies haciendo de las suyas. Para ver mas objetivos, metas, sueños y fantasías húmedas, remitirse al profile XD

Características: Fic violento de Shaman King. Mucho angst.

Alertas: Rape, violencia, sadismo, tortura. Posiblemente perturbador.

Género: Angst

Raiting: R

Parejas: Hao x Lyserg

Summary: El Torneo de Shamanes ha culminado y Hao Asakura, como victorioso se lo lleva todo y toma a Lyserg como su Trofeo para someterlo y poseerlo de todas las maneras que se le ocurren.

Número de páginas: 12

"**Prize"**

_By Smexy Gals S.A._

_Si ya te he dado tanto que lloro lágrimas de sangre,_

_A mis sollozos se los lleva el viento_

_Y a mis gritos se los traga el suelo_

_¿Por qué no me dejas ser?._

-:-

Dolor.

Profundo e intolerable dolor.

Eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Un dolor tan intenso que hacía a su cuerpo gritar sordamente con tal desesperación que apenas lograba elaborar ideas y unirlas para alcanzar un juicio.

No había abierto los ojos aún, no sabía si era porque no podía hacerlo o era demasiado cobarde como para constatar por sí mismo que seguía con vida. Mientras no abriera los ojos y se encontrara con su realidad, podría aferrarse a la esperanza de estar muerto.

Pero el dolor que aguijoneaba su cuerpo sin tregua era demasiado como para pretender que no había mas nada que tinieblas. Emitió un corto gimoteo al tratar de respirar y hallarse con un agudo dolor en las costillas que le impidió inhalar. Al instante descubrió también que gemir era un lujo que le estaba vedado por el momento: la agonía era tan intensa que ni fuerzas le quedaban para expresar su padecimiento con resuellos o chillidos.

Dolía tanto.

Estaba tan roto.

Sí que lo había hecho enojar esta vez. Nunca lo había golpeado de esa manera, salvajemente, sin respiro y sin compasión, como para dejarlo en el umbral de la muerte.

Era mejor volver a las tinieblas de la inconsciencia en donde podía dejar de existir y olvidar el despojo en el que se había vuelto. La realidad de su vida actual era tan desesperante e irrefutable que no valía la pena seguir despierto. Ni siquiera valía la pena seguir con vida...

Pero sabía que si trataba de poner fin a su miseria, él cumpliría su promesa. Acabaría con todo sin siquiera parpadear. Ese temor era lo único que lo ataba a él.

Es que a esas alturas, ¿seguía siendo una persona siquiera?. Se lo había llevado todo de él. No solo su libertad y su cuerpo, sino también sus amigos, sus sueños, sus esperanzas y hasta sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Constantemente hurgaba en su cabeza, penándolo si descubría siquiera un solo pensamiento negativo en contra de él, y también, si no era referente a _él._ Hao no toleraba que recordara a Yoh y los chicos, o a los X Laws. No le concedía libertad alguna, quería ser él quién gobernara sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos; nadie más.

No tenía refugio ni siquiera en su mente y soledad, no lo dejaba tranquilo. No se conformaba con haber reducido su cuerpo vejado a un juguete en el cuál se adentraba cuando se le daba la gana; también quería ser dueño absoluto de sus pensamientos.

Le había quitado todo...

Transcurrió una eternidad, ¿o habían sido dos?. Por el estado en que se encontraba bien podían haber sido apenas minutos o segundos en los cuales creyó perderse en el vacío para despertar nuevamente.

Hizo el intento de abrir los ojos, pero solo había mas oscuridad impenetrable a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿había muerto finalmente?. ¿Sus antepasados se habían apiadado de él y lo habían dejado morir?.

Dejó caer su rostro a un costado, liberando un quedo resuello acompañado de un fruncimiento de ceño ante el esfuerzo que significaba tan solo respirar.

- Sé que estas despierto. - dijo la serena voz del Shaman King, sorprendiéndolo con su presencia.

El inglés se estremeció al oírlo, pero tampoco era como si pudiera responderle. Su voz estaba perdida en algún lugar de los despojos de carne de lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo, o que alguna vez había sido humano.

No podía moverse, no podía respirar. Siquiera podía pensar con soltura. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido con tanto sufrimiento. Se había desconectado para tomar un descanso, dejando tan solo un trozo de consciencia rielando en la fría obscuridad del calabozo.

Lyserg no podía responder, pero lo que quedaba de su corazón gritaba colérico, recriminando la injusticia a la que lo habían sometido.

- Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo... - prosiguió Hao Asakura, claramente leyendo los pensamientos de la nebulosa mente de su esclavo pese su estado. Ésto habría enfurecido a Lyserg en otra época... Cuando aún tenía fuerzas para luchar y esperanzas para vivir. - Pero fue tu culpa. - dictaminó crudamente, sin rastro de conciencia. - Sabías bien lo que sucedería si tratabas de huir. Sabes que no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí, pequeño.

Lyserg cerró los ojos respirando entrecortadamente. Trató de rehuir las palabras que le decía su captor, pero éstas parecían hablar directamente a su interior, penetrando el vacío que había dentro de él, rompiéndolo y trayendo la verdad dentro de su refugio momentáneo.

Hao sonrió complacido al verlo completamente derrotado y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probar sus labios partidos y sangrantes. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de su premio para iniciar un voraz beso que arrancó un sonoro quejido doliente del inglés, pero no trató de resistirse.

**-:-**

_Te has llevado todo_

_Quedando aun insatisfecho_

_Y veo con penuria_

_Que mi existencia no basta para saciarte..._

Podía calcular por el estado de sus heridas que había transcurrido basto tiempo encerrado en esa fría mazmorra. Pero para él había sido como estar sumido en un vacío insondable y perenne. Había sido como dejar de existir, como si el tiempo hubiera volado durante un parpadeo. Su mente letárgica ya no diferenciaba la obscura y fría realidad del calabozo en que cumplía su penitencia, del obscuro y frío vacío en el cual había navegado vagabundamente esos últimos tiempos. Tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados lo mismo daba.

Había podido sentir la presencia de otra persona a su lado en aquellos momentos en que tenía sucinto brote de lucidez. Al parecer alguien cuidó de sus heridas, ¿o habían sido delirios de su fecunda imaginación desesperada por proporcionar un bálsamo para su alma?. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido como humano por última vez, desde que había sentido el legítimo interés de alguien por su bienestar, desde que había oído palabras cálidas o al menos respetuosas. Había pasado tanto desde que fue tratado con dignidad.

Si... Todo había cambiado. Ahora difícilmente podía reconocerse, ya no sabía quién era. Hao luchaba con ahínco y persistencia en su odisea por quebrar su espíritu. Deseaba que admitiera que era suyo y que le pertenecía por derecho luego de haber ganado el Torneo de Shamanes.

A Lyserg enfurecía reconocer que comenzaba a tener éxito en sus propósitos, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por resintiese; a todos los golpes recibidos, a todas las vejaciones sufridas, a todos los maltratos experimentados en carne propia. Había luchado con persistencia, pero estaba perdiendo la guerra contra un demonio mil veces más poderoso que él.

En su prisión física y espiritual, la mente del británico divagaba desorientada entre recuerdos insubstanciales, sueños amorfos y realidad sombría. Muchas veces no podía distinguir qué era verdad y qué era tan solo el producto de su mente ya trastornada luego de la incesante tortura que se había tornado su existencia. A veces despertaba creyendo haber oído voces, pero no podía asegurar que no había sido un sueño o su imaginación.

Oyó la pesada puerta del calabozo destrancarse y abrirse, dejando infiltrarse una cegadora haz de luz.

Por instinto o experiencia vivida, el niño se encogió sobre sí mismo, todo su maltratado cuerpo tensándose en un grito mudo y desesperado, pretendiendo estar dormido para no enfrentar tan pronto su vida. Su corazón magullado reconocía la inconfundible presencia de su abusador.

- Sé que estás despierto, pequeño. - dijo la voz del ganador absoluto del Torneo de Shamanes, dejando reflejar el mórbido gozo que experimentaba al verlo en ese estado deplorable.

Humillado y derrotado.

Pero aún no sometido.

Se le iría la vida antes de reconocerse a sí mismo como un objeto de la propiedad de su torturador. Si bien hacerlo implicaría una vida mucho más fácil y llevadera, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Y la memoria de sus amigos tampoco.

El prisionero falló en responder, demasiado obstinado o quizás demasiado temeroso para moverse siquiera.

Era como un perro amaestrado mediante un ritual de maltrato brutal. Luego de recibir palizas de la misma persona con regularidad ante el mas mínimo movimiento, aprende a relacionar la presencia de esa persona con el dolor y sufrimiento. Eventualmente el animal morirá de hambre o sed antes de realizar algún movimiento frente a esa persona.

Oyó pasos acercarse a su indefensa figura, cerrando los ojos con mayor ahínco, tensando todo su cuerpo acurrucado, deseando hacer desaparecer todo para volver a flotar a la deriva de la inconsciencia. Deseaba su vida anterior, deseaba ver a la Doncella, deseaba ver a Yoh y los chicos...

- Te estoy hablando, **Príncipe Lyserg**. - zumbó con ironía, tomándolo rudamente de los cabellos para obligarlo a levantar el rostro y enfrentarlo, arrancando un respingo al niño en el proceso. - Creo haberte dicho que no me gusta que pienses en mi hermano, pequeña perra. - espetó, clavando la profunda mirada en el abusado rostro. Deseaba admirar su labor de los últimos tiempo en primer plano. Deseaba ver la desesperación y miseria en el rostro de su premio, indicadores de su casi absoluta victoria sobre él. Deseaba ver qué tan cerca estaba de romper su espíritu para poseerlo absoluta e irrefutablemente.

Sonrió con obscuro deleite al presenciar lo que había anticipado y más. El niño parecía el retrato de un alma rota y doblegada, sometida por la fuerza a abandonar todo anhelo y esperanza. Cerraba los ojos con firmeza, tratando de negar su realidad y evitar a las lágrimas derramarse por sus finas mejillas.

Dolor.

Profundo e intolerable dolor podía ver reflejado en esas pupilas que ahora lo miraban brillosas por las lágrimas, casi vacías de no ser por ese apenas perceptible destello de desafío silencioso.

Ante sus ojos, el inglés nunca había lucido más hermoso.

Acercó su rostro al del británico, pudiendo sentir su respiración acelerarse con su cercanía. Admiró cada poro de la piel de ese maravilloso rostro, deleitándose con el sudor y lágrimas que su sola presencia evocaba.

- ¿Has aprendido tu lección?. - preguntó al fin, ahora recorriendo con la mirada hambrienta ese cuerpo maltratado, apreciando y disfrutando de cada herida, moretón y cortadura infligido por sus propias manos sobre el mismo.

Y había gozado maravillosamente haciéndolo. No había placer más grande que el de oír los gritos angustiosos del chico, excepto tal vez oír sus gemidos y jadeos cuando reclamaba su cuerpo.

- Suéltame. - la voz de Diethel sonó desprovista de autoridad, pese a su esfuerzo por imprimirle seguridad a su demanda. Pero era ridículo pretender a esas alturas que no estaba completamente aterrado y destrozado.

La sonrisa torcida del Shaman King se acervó ante tal patético intento de enfrentarlo. Se inclinó mas hacia su trofeo, rozando los labios de éste con los propios, sintiendo la respiración desbocada del mismo chocar contra su rostro.

- Mírame. - ordenó, la firmeza de la orden resonando como trueno en el calabozo.

Lyserg dejó escapar un corto gemido al percibir el incremento de intensidad en el agarra que Hao tenía sobre él, pero, aún así, se resistió a cumplir lo que le habían ordenado. Era un pequeño acto de rebelión, algo tonto y sin trascendencia que sólo lograría hacerlo enfadar aún más. Pero necesitaba sentir que al menos aún era dueño de algo en sí mismo luego de que su opresor tomara su cuerpo, su mente, sus sueños, sus esperanzas y hasta sus pensamientos.

Hao dio otro fuerte tirón de los cabellos, elevando el rostro de Lyserg como muda demanda reiterada para oír esta vez un débil gimoteo del orgulloso muchacho que se negaba a exclamar su dolor e incomodidad a viva voz.

- ¡Mírame, Lyserg!. - insistió, impaciente.

- ¡Vete al diablo!. - sollozó en un brote de ira.

La expresión de serena frialdad se esfumó instantáneamente del rostro de Asakura para aparecer una mirada furiosa, sin alma. Los ojos de un asesino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces asestó un contundente golpe en el rostro del chico sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre él con la otra mano. El británico lloriqueó quedamente, jadeando ante el dolor mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaron sus largas pestañas.

Si bien Hao no había tenido intenciones de propinarle un golpe mortal, había sido más que suficiente para aturdirlo y ocasionarle un silbido en el oído que desapareció en unos instantes.

Más satisfecho y reivindicado en su orgullo, el Shaman más poderoso recobró la habitual expresión serena que parecía siempre regir en sus facciones a la par que reincidía en su intento por acercar el maltrecho rostro sangrante del niño al suyo. Aún así, Diethel mantenía los ojos cerrados con vehemencia, incapaz de renunciar a esa pequeña libertad, incapaz de hacerle frente al hombre que le había quitado todo. Pero sobre todo, incapaz de seguir ostentando el mismo coraje y determinación que había desplegado frente a Hao todo ese tiempo.

Sonriendo aviesamente, el Rey Shaman deslizó la húmeda y caliente lengua por la pálida mejilla de su trofeo, bebiendo con deleite de sus calladas lágrimas y dulce sangre. Lyserg volvió a gemir ante el contacto tan sensual, sintiéndose miserable, tratando vanamente de alejarlo de sí.

- Veo que no has aprendido nada. - susurró a su oído, su cálido aliento chocando contra su piel provocándole escalofríos. Un sollozo escapó a su control, odiando con todas sus fuerzas ser usado de esa manera tan dolorosamente denigrante.

Sintió las manos de Hao viajar sinuosas por sus costillas sin el más mínimo cuidado, haciéndolo respingar ante las punzadas de dolor. Pudo adivinar una sonrisa enfermiza en el bello rostro de su torturador al verlo retorcerse de dolor bajo sus ávidas caricias, pero sin hacer ya nada por detenerlo.

Era completamente miserable, y Hao lo sabía. Lo gozaba.

Los suaves labios del moreno le robaron el aliento al atacar los suyos con maestría, succionándolos dolorosamente, aplicando una presión magullante. La lengua intrusa se adentró en su boca para recorrerla atentamente, acariciando la suya para tratar de incitar alguna reacción de su parte. Pausadamente despertó un beso hambriento e intenso que comenzaba a asustar al sometido por lo que podría desatar.

Sus respiraciones rápidas chocaban entre sí; la suya a causa de la privación de oxígeno y del miedo, la de su contraparte como señal de su excitación al saborear su humillación y sometimiento.

Asakura posó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lyserg, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un agarre posesivo y brusco, haciéndolo gritar de dolor al oprimir sus costillas lastimadas. Su homóloga viajó por el contorno de la figura mancillada, acariciando sus caderas, masajeando sus muslos y estrujando sus glúteos para suspirar con deleite mientras Lyserg gimoteaba derramando gruesas lágrimas.

Oía sus resuellos suaves, la respiración rápida y asustada de su pequeño trofeo en su oído, acrecentando su excitación, proporcionándole un retorcido placer sexual. Deseaba más. Deseaba oírlo gritar de dolor, llorar con desesperación, exclamar su nombre en medio de todo su sufrimiento.

Hundió un dedo en una herida abierta mientras sonreía con oscuro placer al oír el grito de agonía del niño al hurgar en el profundo corte en su muslo. Más lágrimas se derramaron por las finas mejillas a la par que el inglés se removía agonizante.

- Shh... - lo calló, besándolo nuevamente para ahogar los gemidos de protesta.

Lo atrajo aún mas hacia su propio cuerpo y lo guió con suavidad para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras lo arrullaba con una mano y lo acariciaba lascivamente con la otra. El inglés comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, emitiendo suaves lloriqueos que no lograba ahogar ni siquiera con todo su orgullo. Su espalda agitándose con el llanto convulso y su rostro bañándose en lágrimas originadas en el dolor físico y espiritual.

- Hao... - gimió el nombre de su amo en llanto. - Por favor... - imploró lastimeramente.

- Calma, pequeño. - lo meció entre sus brazos, lamiendo el camino de lágrimas profusas que corrían por sus mejillas, horrorizando aún mas al chico.

Posó ambas manos sobre el rostro húmedo de belleza infantil, acariciando apreciativamente con el pulgar los labios apetitosos e hinchados que había reclamado numerosas veces. Las encantadoras esmeraldas fueron veladas por más lágrimas y finalmente por los párpados, siendo su propietario inepto para enfrentar la resolución del Shaman.

Lo besó nuevamente, acariciando su espalda mientras hundía una mano entre los tiernos muslos del niño con un claro objetivo. Entre lloro, Diethel soltó una exclamación retorciéndose incómodo en los brazos de su captor, tratando alejarse.

- Quieto. - gruñó el Shaman del Fuego con voz ronca de deseo antes de exhalar pesadamente, bastante excitado.

Lyserg obedeció unos instantes sin hallar las fuerzas para contradecir las órdenes de Hao Asakura, demasiado débil para enfrentarlo con la vehemencia de antaño.

- Buen niño. - elogió complacido, sonriendo.

Lyserg ahora no solo dejaba que lo besara, sino que también permitía que lo recorriera entero con las manos, que abriera paso entre su carne, que se proclamara como su dueño sin hallar mucha resistencia de su parte.

- Mío... - ronrroneó Asakura, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente, provocando cosquillas y estremecimientos que atravesaban el cuerpo del más pequeño. Una mano se metió entre la ropa del anteriormente X Law para posesionarse del miembro dormido. El británico resopló sorprendido, experimentado un intenso placer. - Solo mío. - le susurró Hao al oído a la par que comenzaba a acariciar su miembro.

Esas palabras tuvieron efecto en Lyserg, que pareció despertar de su letargo y reunir fuerzas necesarias para continuar peleando contra el demonio que mató a sus amigos y amenazaba con destruir la humanidad.

- No... - gimió sonoramente, retorciéndose bajo las manos de Hao. Éste ignoró el repentino brote de rebeldía de su esclavo y le devoró la boca con un beso demandante. Lyserg se separó de él y situó ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo con firmeza. - ¡No!. ¡Te odio!.

Asakura, con otro cambio violento de actitud, furioso, le asestó otro golpe, pero esta vez con suficiente intensidad como para arrojarlo contra la pared. Lyserg gimió al golpearse la cabeza y la espalda, incrementado el dolor de las antiguas heridas sin sanar que acarreaba desde que ese infierno había iniciado.

- No me odias, Lyserg. - dijo la voz, ahora algo mas serena. - Me amas, por eso no te atreves a dejarme.

Diethel calló, deseando con todas sus fuerzas de una manera tan intensa que Hao Asakura estuviese muerto.

El Shaman caminó hacia él, lo tomó violentamente de los cabellos para levantarle el rostro y asestarle una cachetada en la mejilla, y luego otra con el dorso de la mano.

- No aprendes, ¿no es así?. - espetó, la poca delicadeza que había cultivado desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. - Tú me perteneces, eres mío y haré contigo lo que me venga en gana, ¿entiendes?. Me hundiré en tu carne cuantas veces quiera, no importa si te resistes, no importa si gritas. Entraré en ti tantas veces como sean necesarias para que comprendas que debes rendirte completa y absolutamente a mí.

El niño no contestó, demasiado adolorido y desorientado como para hallar su propia voz en ese cuerpo ultrajado. Jadeó, llevándose una mano a las costillas, lanzando una sombría mirada de odio al que lo sometía para tan solo recibir otro golpe, este vez en el estómago.

Lyserg gritó, sintiendo un dolor tan punzante que le quitaba el aire, prolongándose hasta el punto de comenzar a asfixiarlo. Jadeó desesperadamente tratando de respirar, pero el dolor era demasiado.

- No vuelvas a mirarme así. - siseó, tomándolo de cuello y propinándole otro par de cachetadas. El británico no trató de defenderse, no podía siquiera pensar con tanto dolor. Parecía no hallar sus pensamientos dentro de esa vorágine de padecimiento.

Hao volvió a tirarlo sin cuidado al suelo para luego posicionarse sobre él, separándole las piernas con brusquedad mientras se deshacía de los molestos pantalones del chico.

Al tomar conciencia de las manos del otro despojándolo de sus prendas, el niño hizo un ingente esfuerzo por no desmayarse. Manoteó tontamente las fuertes manos de Hao, obteniendo resultados nulos.

- Basta... - gimió, sintiendo la piel ardiente del otro contra la suya. - ¡Hao!. ¡Basta!. - gritó, apenas logrando levantar los brazos para empujarlo débilmente mientras más lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, nublando su visión tal como el dolor nublaba su mente.

- Eres mío, **Príncipe Lyserg** - le dijo sonriendo, acariciando sus caderas con hambre para luego inclinarse sobre el rostro del chico y lamerlo. - Dilo. - ordenó, introduciendo descuidadamente un dedo en el cuerpo sometido, dilatándolo si cuidado.

Lyserg arqueó la espalda sintiendo la descuidada invasión para gemir de dolor al mismo tiempo. No hallando la manera de detener todo aquello, demasiado débil como para siquiera defenderse o tratar de apartarlo, el niño no encontró otra salida mas que la rendición. A esas alturas ya sabía que resistirse a Hao era inútil.

- Hao... Por favor... - murmuró. El otro hizo oídos sordos, introduciendo mas dedos en su interior, acariciando las caderas con la mano libre.

- ¡Dilo, Lyserg!. - demandó, elevando la voz amenazante.

El aludido cerró los ojos con fuerza, echando el rostro a un lado para no tener que lidiar con eso. Sufrir reiteradas veces la degradación de su cuerpo de esa manera tan sucia y humillante era demasiado.

- Di que me amas. - susurró invitante a su oído, comenzando a acariciar nuevamente el miembro abandonado del niño mientras que con la otra mano hurgaba en su interior sin delicadeza. - Dí que me perteneces y tendré cuidado contigo.

- Hao... - sollozó. - No me hagas esto de nuevo... Por favor.

Asakura ignoró el pedido implorante, hundiendo el rostro el maltratado cuello del británico para morderlo y succionarlo con fuerza hasta sacar sangre.

- Eres perfecto, **Príncipe Lyserg**. - gruñó excitado. - Y eres todo mío para usarte a mi antojo.

El inglés no respondió, comenzando a navegar nuevamente en la nebulosa de la inconsciencia, alejándose de esa terrible realidad para obtener un poco de descanso para su mente torturada.

- ¿Estás listo, pequeño?. - preguntó Hao, retirando los dedos de la cavidad del niño para acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas, orientando su endurecida virilidad hacia la hinchada entrada.

- ¡Detente... por favor!. - alcanzó a sollozar, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Hao lo ignoró, penetrándolo con toda su longitud de una estocada, arrancándole un grito lastimero, llorando con mayor intensidad, retorciéndose dolorosamente bajo suyo. El Rey Shaman emitió un profundo y prolongado gemido de satisfacción al sentirse acogido por el ajustado pasaje del niño que lo apretaba perfectamente pese a todas las veces que lo había ultrajado brutalmente.

Lo sujetó con firmeza de las caderas, clavando los dedos en su carne para que no se moviera mientras se retiraba lentamente de su interior para volver a embestirlo con dureza, robándole un respingo al inglés cuando sus caderas chocaron.

- Ohhh... Pequeño, eres tan magnífico. - gruñó perdido en su placer, retirándose nuevamente del interior húmedo del niño para volver a enterrarse en él con violencia, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

Diethel sentía que se sumía nuevamente en la perfecta paz de la inconsciencia con cada brutal embestida de las caderas de Hao. Cada arremate era más duro y más profundo que el anterior, arrancándole respingos de dolor y gemidos cortos a la par que lo sentía deslizarse caliente en sus entrañas para clavarse entero en él.

- ¡Grita, pequeño!. - le ordenó con morbosa diversión antes de darle una particularmente brutal embestida con las caderas, logrando arrancarle un corto gemido a un casi inconsciente prisionero. - ¡Grita que me encanta verte llorar!. - se inclinó sobre el hermoso rostro para lamer las lágrimas.

Los salvajes arremates continuaron por largo rato hasta que finalmente Hao se tensó, golpeando con más con salvajismo esa cavidad que violaba con tanto placer, intensificando los excitantes gemidos involuntarios de la víctima. Los lloriqueos y sollozos no premeditados del británico funcionaban como combustible para su enfermizo libido.

- ¡Mío!. - rugió al dar una brutal embestida, para luego eyacular fuerte y copiosamente dentro del cuerpo postrado debajo de él, bañando por completo las entrañas de su trofeo.

Lyserg tan solo emitió un resuello al sentir el cálido líquido dispararse en su interior con fuerza para luego escurrirse dentro de él, llenándolo, proclamándolo como propiedad de Hao Asakura.

- Ah... Sí. - suspiró el Shaman del Fuego con una sonrisa satisfecha. - Eres deliciosamente perfecto, pequeño.

Hao continuó arremetiendo el prácticamente inerte cuerpo un par de veces más hasta finalmente darse por satisfecho al sentir toda su semilla agotada. Enterrose profundamente en él para permanecer en su mojado y cálido interior unos instantes mientras besaba el agotado rostro de un semi inconsciente Lyserg.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, besándolo profundamente en los labios, luego las mejillas y el cuello.

- Te amo. - le susurró, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos.

Se retiró del violado interior si cuidado, dejando su semilla chorrear fuera de éste mientras se ponía de pie y abotonaba los pantalones para retirarse, con la vista clavada en el cuerpo abusado.

- Eres hermoso. - murmuró contemplándolo ausente antes de salir del calabozo y dejar a un chico inconsciente en el suelo.

_Todo lo retuerces trayendo penurias_

_Hasta el punto de parecer _

_Que te alimentas del padecimientos que siembras_

_Y no te darás por vencido_

_Hasta ver mi vida extinta..._

**.:Owari:.**

**Smexy Gals S. A**

_WE like **hotness**_

(Todos los derechos reservados)


End file.
